


Musical Ramen

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Slight SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Berwald gets an earful of the kind of music Tino listens to. One shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXStrongHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXStrongHeartXx/gifts).



> Just a short little fic I wrote for a friend. Enjoy!

Berwald groaned in misery. While he did enjoy reading, 4 straight hours of studying for finals really breaks a person. He finally exited his dimly lit room, only to find his roommate Tino wrapped up in a blue velvet blanket, knitting a sweater and bobbing his head to some music on his earbuds.

He shook his head at the sight, and then continued his trek through the dorm. The Swede quickly strolled into their poor excuse of a kitchen. He glanced at the cabinets, the growl of his stomach egging him on. Sighing, he opened them up, searching for crackers, or even a granola bar, before grabbing a bag of pretzels. Berwald turned to close the door before hesitating. He peered back into the dusty cabinet and made a terrifying discovery: They were out of ramen noodles.

Berwald warily glanced at the sweater-making-Tino. Ramen was the man’s lifeblood.

“Tino?” He asked, baritone voice breaking the heavy silence. “I am going t’ buy ramen.”

No response. He was puzzled, expecting a “Oh, okay, come back soon,” or a “Hey Ber, could you please pick up some granola bars?”

Berwald came closer. “Tin’, I am going t-”  
He froze. Loud screams and blaring electric guitars spilled from Tino’s earbuds, leaving him in shock. The language of the “singer” was explicit enough to make Lovino cover his ears.  
“What is th-”

“Oh, you’re going to get some ramen? Make sure to come back soon.” 

Tino gave a him a sugary sweet smile and went back to his nearly-complete sweater.

Berwald stood there as if his legs had turned to stone at what happened to his boyfriend’s innocent demeanor.

Tino gave him a sly grin, kissed him on the cheek, and pushed him to the door. He still made no effort to move his limbs.

“And before you go, make sure to pick up some CDs for me,” he added, closing the door on a very pale Berwald.


End file.
